


I Know Immature Is Your Middle Name - But What's Mine?

by aszuu



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, i know immature is your middle name - but what's mine?, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, teddy bear toys and trees
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2002101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aszuu/pseuds/aszuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry to grzeczny i usłuchany chłopiec, a Louis jest zazdrosny o wszystkie jego zabawki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know Immature Is Your Middle Name - But What's Mine?

Pierwszy raz Harry spotkał Louisa w przedszkolu.

Był to jego pierwszy dzień. Miał na sobie swoją najładniejszą koszulkę z kotkami i krótkie spodenki ukazujące chude nogi. Dzień wcześniej mama równo obcięła jego grzywkę, dzięki czemu nie musiał  
jej odgarniać. W wielkich zielonych oczach czaiła się zdystansowana ciekawość, gdy przyglądał się krzyczącym radośnie dzieciom. Na jego buzi panowała powaga i tylko kurczowo ściskany miś w jego dłoniach wskazywał na lekkie zdenerwowanie.

Postąpił nieśmiało do przodu, kiedy jego nowa wychowawczyni ułożyła dłonie na jego ramionach  
i poprowadziła do reszty dzieci. Zerknął przez ramię na mamę, która z szerokim uśmiechem do niego machała. Zamrugał i kiwnął krótko głową na pożegnanie. Przez chwilę patrzył w drzwi, gdzie zniknęła jego mama, jednak przerwała mu w tym wychowawczyni, która oprowadzała go po kolorowej sali.

Uważnie słuchał tej pani, ponieważ mama cały czas mu powtarzała, że musi być grzeczny i usłuchany.

Zatrzymali się przed wielką skrzynią z zabawkami. Zainteresowanie Harry’ego odrobinę wzrosło,  
mimo że nadal starał się tego nie okazywać. Pochylił się nad pudłem i kącik jego ust drgnął odrobinę, gdy dostrzegł niebieski samochodzik. W dalszym ciągu trzymając swojego misia, sięgnął niepewnie  
po zabawkę. Podskoczył jednak wystraszony, gdy coś mocno w niego uderzyło, a potem niebieskie autko zniknęło z zasięgu jego wzroku.

Poderwał głowę i ujrzał przed sobą niskiego chłopca z roztrzepanymi włosami. W niebieskich oczach jarzyły się buntownicze iskierki, a zadarty lekko nosek dodawał jeszcze więcej zadziorności. Chłopiec stał z wysoko uniesionym podbródkiem i rzucał Harry’emu wyzywające spojrzenie. Harry patrzył  
na niego sparaliżowany z misiem przyciśniętym do siebie.

\- Louis! – wychowawczyni pochyliła się nad chłopcem, który niechętnie przeniósł na nią wzrok –  
Nie bądź niemiły! Harry jest tutaj nowy, możecie pobawić się razem!

Louis poprawił zsuwające się ramiączko swoich rybaczek i zerknął na zabawkę, którą ściskał w małej rączce. Potem uśmiechnął się złośliwie, usiadł na dywanie i zaczął bawić się samochodzikiem.

Kobieta westchnęła głośno i zerknęła przepraszająco na Harry’ego.

\- Nie martw się, na pewno znajdziemy dla ciebie coś innego. – powiedziała radośnie i schyliła się  
do skrzynki w poszukiwaniu jakiejś zabawki.

Po chwili wyciągnęła robota i wręczyła go Harry’emu. Ten niepewnie usiadł na piętach i usadowił misia obok siebie, po czym z zainteresowaniem przyjrzał się nowej zabawce. Wychowawczyni zadowolona oddaliła się do reszty dzieci, zostawiając Louisa i Harry’ego samych przy pudle.

W zielonych oczach odbijała się czysta radość, gdy chłopiec odkrył, że robot potrafi zginać ramiona. Prawie zapomniał o obecności drugiego chłopca, który z nieskrywaną pogardą przyglądał się jego poczynaniom.

\- Moja zabawka jest lepsza. – nieco piskliwy głosik dotarł do Harry’ego, który w odpowiedzi podniósł głowę.

Louis wpatrywał się w niego z zaciśniętymi ustami, na co Harry cicho westchnął i powrócił do zabawy.

\- W domu mam fajniejszego robota. – Louis nie dawał za wygraną i kontynuował zaczepianie – Umie mówić. I rozpoznaje mój głos. I jest ładny. I jest _tylko mój_.

Harry kiwnął głową i sięgnął teraz po swojego misia, by ten również dołączył do zabawy.

Przez jakiś czas panowała między nimi cisza przerywana tylko przez Harry’ego, który podkładał swoim zabawkom głosy. Na jego twarzy stopniowo pojawiał się uśmiech i po chwili całkowicie się rozluźnił.

Z ciekawością sięgnął do pudła po jakąś nową zdobycz, gdy Louis cicho warknął. Harry spojrzał na niego, trzymając w dłoni żółtego klocka.

\- Ja chcę się tym bawić. – wydusił Louis i wyciągnął wyczekująco dłoń.

Harry nie ruszał się przez chwilę, po czym z delikatnym uśmiechem oddał mu klocka. Louis  
nie dziękując, ustawił przedmiot przed sobą i uparcie się w niego wpatrywał.

\- Jesteś taki dziecinny. – Harry odezwał się w końcu z radosną nutką i powrócił do zabawy.

Louis spuścił głowę, by ukryć wściekłe rumieńce, które powoli rozchodziły się po całej jego twarzy.

***

Louis był głośny następnego dnia.

Harry przyszedł z mamą punktualnie o siódmej. Tym razem misia schował do plecaczka,  
który postanowił zabrać ze sobą. Na głowę wsunął zieloną czapkę z daszkiem, a koszulka tym razem była z pieskami.

Dzisiaj przedszkolanka zabrała ich na plac zabaw.

Harry od razu pobiegł na huśtawkę. Zdjął plecak i wyciągnął z niego maskotkę, po czym razem  
z nią wygodnie się usadowił. Był za mały, dlatego machał nogami w powietrzu. Rozejrzał się dookoła  
w poszukiwaniu wychowawczyni, która mogłaby go rozhuśtać. Niestety była za daleko. Westchnął cicho i przytulił się do misia.

Siedział tak samotnie, jednak nie przeszkadzało mu to. W spokoju przyglądał się bawiącym dzieciom, gdy usłyszał głośny krzyk po lewej. Obrócił się.

Louis z głośnym okrzykiem zjechał po zjeżdżalni, po czym wepchnął się w kolejkę, by ponownie zjechać. Harry pokręcił głową, gdy spostrzegł, że chłopiec pociągnął jakąś dziewczynkę za warkocza,  
a gdy ta się odwróciła, przepchnął się obok niej i ponownie zjechał. Na jego twarzy gościł szeroki uśmiech, gdy przebiegał obok dzieci do kolejnej atrakcji. Tym razem była to ścianka wspinaczkowa. Poprawił grzywkę, która wpadała mu do oczu, po czym chwycił się wystających kamieni i rozpoczął wspinaczkę.

Harry obserwował go, wstrzymując oddech, kiedy chłopiec był na samej górze. Potem, jak gdyby nigdy nic, zeskoczył, zrobił fikołka i pobiegł dalej.

Louis był wszędzie.

Nie obchodziło go to, że miał brudne od piasku ubrania i buzię. Mokra grzywka przykleiła się do jego czoła, jednak nie zwracał na to uwagi. Po prostu biegał i korzystał z każdej atrakcji.

W końcu została mu tylko huśtawka. Obrócił się i utkwił wzrok w Harrym. Uśmiech stopniowo schodził z jego twarzy i Harry nie mógł nic poradzić na szybko bijące serce. Przycisnął do siebie misia.

Louis bez słowa do niego podszedł.

Harry spuścił wzrok na swoje czyste buty. Poprosił mamę rano, żeby je wyczyściła.

Po chwili sapnął zaskoczony i chwycił się jedną dłonią za łańcuch. Spojrzał przestraszony na Louisa, który z determinacją go bujał.

Harry z szeroko otwartymi oczyma wpatrywał się w niebo, które było coraz bliżej i bliżej. Louis całym swoim ciałem popychał huśtawkę.

W końcu Harry nie wytrzymał i zaśmiał się głośno.

Uniósł wysoko rękę, w której trzymał misia i pomachał nią radośnie. Przymknął powieki i skupił się  
na wietrze, który uderzał w jego roześmianą twarzyczkę.

Louis odsunął się zdziwiony i zadarł głowę, by przyjrzeć się Harry’emu, który w dalszym ciągu cicho chichotał.

W końcu huśtawka się zatrzymała i Harry spojrzał na chłopca, który stał teraz ze skrzyżowanymi rękoma. Już chciał mu podziękować, kiedy ten odezwał się naburmuszony:

\- Miałeś się bać. To było naprawdę wysoko.

Harry otworzył buzię, by coś odpowiedzieć, jednak zamiast tego westchnął i zaśmiał się wesoło.

\- Jesteś taki dziecinny, Louis. – odezwał się, kiedy zeskoczył z huśtawki i pozwolił, aby chłopiec  
tam usiadł – Teraz twoja kolej.

Louis zmarszczył brwi i odwrócił głowę obrażony. Nie trwało to jednak zbyt długo, ponieważ po chwili piszczał radośnie, gdy Harry ochoczo go huśtał.

***

W następnym tygodniu Harry płakał.

Mieli właśnie podwieczorek, gdy chłopiec zorientował się, że jego miś zniknął. Chciał zerwać się  
z miejsca i od razu zacząć go szukać, jednak mama zawsze mu mówiła, że musi najpierw wszystko ładnie zjeść. Dlatego też w błyskawicznym tempie połykał ciastko. Krztusząc się, wybiegł na dwór, gdzie godzinę wcześniej grupa spędzała czas.

Zatrzymał się przed wielkim drzewem i obejrzał je uważnie z każdej strony. Tutaj właśnie siedział  
z misiem, ale jego nigdzie nie było. Harry naprawdę powstrzymywał się przed płakaniem, jednak  
po jakimś czasie łzy same zaczęły spływać po jego policzkach.

Pochlipując cicho, usiadł na ławce i owinął ręce wokół nóg. Głowę ułożył na kolanach i pozwolił, aby łzy znaczyły sobie ścieżkę wzdłuż nogawek jego spodni.

Po pół godzinie dzieci wybiegły na dwór, by kontynuować swoją zabawę. Twarz Harry’ego była brudna po zaschniętych łzach, jednak nie przejmował się tym. Skupił się na tej strasznej myśli, jaką była utrata jego jedynego przyjaciela.

Usłyszał szelest liści, więc podniósł głowę i zadarł ją do góry. Na drzewie nad sobą ujrzał drobną postać. Louis siedział wygodnie na grubej gałęzi, machając przy tym nogami. Na jego twarzy gościł łobuzerski uśmiech.

Harry jakby w zwolnionym tempie przeniósł wzrok na dłoń chłopca, gdzie znajdował się jego miś. Nabrał gwałtownie powietrza i zerwał się z miejsca.

\- Złaź stamtąd natychmiast! – krzyknął płaczliwie, a łzy na nowo pojawiły się w kącikach jego oczu – Louis!

\- I kto tutaj jest teraz dziecinny? – usłyszał w odpowiedzi – Beksa!

Louis roześmiał się i zaczął machać misiem.

\- Harry nie ma swojego misia! Co Harry teraz zrobi? Rozpłacze się! – kontynuował, a Harry drżał  
w powstrzymywanym szlochu.

Przetarł mocno piąstkami oczy, po czym ze zmarszczonymi brwiami podszedł do drzewa. Rozpoczął niezdarną wspinaczkę. Mama pewnie na niego nakrzyczy, gdy dojrzy dziurę w spodniach, jednak  
nie myślał teraz o tym. Z głośnym stęknięciem sięgnął po gałąź, po czym podparł nogę na tej niższej. Na pewno zajmowało mu to więcej czasu niż Louisowi, który był w stanie wspiąć się na samą górę  
w minutę.

\- No dalej, Harry! – zatrzymał się na moment, by odetchnąć i zerknął na rozbawionego Louisa – Chyba nie chcesz się poddać, co?

Harry nie odpowiedział tylko z jeszcze większą determinacją podjął się wspinania. W końcu usiadł  
na grubej gałęzi i spojrzał dumnie na chłopca.

\- Oddaj go. – powiedział poważnie i wyciągnął rękę.

Louis przechylił głowę na bok i przyjrzał się maskotce. Potem zerknął na Harry’ego.

\- Ja już dawno nie śpię z misiem. – odparł powoli – Myślę, że ty też już powinieneś przestać.

Po tych słowach wyciągnął rękę przed siebie, a Harry z krótkim jękiem obserwował jak miś spada  
do stawu znajdującego się pod nimi. Louis puścił mu oczko, po czym bez problemu zszedł z drzewa  
i pobiegł do reszty grupy.

Harry wpatrywał się w ciemną wodę ze łzami kapiącymi po jego brodzie.

***

Harry nie chodził do przedszkola przez kolejny tydzień.

Mama nie chciała nawet go budzić kolejnego dnia, gdy ten wieczorem opowiedział jej o tym,  
co się wydarzyło.

Harry budził się każdej nocy i płakał. Odczuwał brak misia.

Louis zrozumiał, że to, co zrobił, było złe.

***

Po tygodniu Harry wstał i poszedł do sypialni mamy, po czym oświadczył, że chce iść do przedszkola.

Założył koszulkę w misie i spakował plecaczek.

Mama odwiozła go na miejsce i po mokrym całusie zaprowadziła do sali. Harry rozejrzał się dookoła. Dzieci bawiły się jak nigdy nic, a na samym środku, oczywiście, skakał Louis.

Harry przywitał się chłodno z wychowawczynią i zaszył się w samym kącie pokoju. Spędził tam większość czasu, obserwując i komentując w głowie poczynania Louisa. Chłopiec dobrze wiedział,  
że Harry na niego patrzy, dlatego co jakiś czas posyłał w jego stronę nieśmiałe spojrzenia.

Dopiero po obiedzie odważył się do niego podejść.

Harry właśnie przeglądał książkę z obrazkami, którą zabrał z domu, kiedy wyczuł czyjąś obecność. Podniósł głowę i bez słowa zmierzył Louisa. Chłopiec stał przed nim w podartych spodenkach  
i z siniakami na nogach. Harry szybko zerknął na swoje kolana, które były nieskazitelnie czyste.

Louis niepewnie usiadł przed nim i pochylił się, usilnie starając się nawiązać kontakt wzrokowy  
z Harrym. Ten przewrócił stronę, udając, że jest zainteresowany danym obrazkiem.

\- Mam taką samą. – to Louis odezwał się jako pierwszy – Jest całkiem fajna.

Harry bardziej pochylił się nad książką.

\- Mam też inne. – dodał chłopiec, jednak od razu kontynuował – Mogę ci jakąś przynieść jak chcesz.

Harry przestał udawać, że go nie słucha.

\- Ja… - ton głosu sprawił, że spojrzał na Louisa, który z wielkimi rumieńcami się w niego wpatrywał – Przepraszam.

Nim Harry był w stanie zareagować, chłopiec wsunął mu do rąk identycznego misia, który zniknął  
na dnie stawu, tylko nowego. Zamrugał zaskoczony, wpatrując się w maskotkę, po czym drżącą dłonią przejechał po miękkim futerku. Spojrzał wielkimi oczyma na Louisa, który bawił się nitką w swojej koszulce.

\- Jesteś taki dziecinny. – było jedynym, co Harry odpowiedział, ale to sprawiło, że Louis uśmiechnął się szeroko.  

Harry poczuł ciepło w sercu i pozwolił, by delikatny uśmiech rozświetlił jego twarz.

\- Mogę? – zapytał Louis, wskazując na miejsce obok.

Harry bez słowa kiwnął głową i przesunął się odrobinę. Chłopiec na kolanach przysunął się do niego, po czym ze skupieniem pochylił się nad książką.

Od tego momentu kąt sali stał się _ich_ miejscem.

***

Harry siedział pod drzewem na ogródku, gdy Louis z głośnym okrzykiem wskoczył mu na kolana.

Było ciepłe niedzielne popołudnie, początek roku szkolnego.

Harry zaśmiał się głośno, gdy w ostatniej chwili odrzucił książkę. Oparł głowę o korę drzewa, by lepiej przyjrzeć się chłopakowi na jego kolanach. W niebieskich oczach w dalszym ciągu można było dostrzec złośliwe iskierki, tym razem zepchnięte na drugi plan przez urocze piegi, które pojawiły się latem  
na nosku chłopca. Usta rozciągał w szerokim uśmiechu.

\- Chodźmy do naszej bazy! – krzyknął Louis wprost do ucha Harry’ego, który w odpowiedzi pokręcił głową z politowaniem.

Sięgnął po książkę i pomachał nią przed Louisem.

\- Mamy lekturę do przeczytania, zapomniałeś? – zapytał, z wysoko uniesioną brwią.

Chłopiec jęknął w odpowiedzi i zsunął się z kolan Harry’ego, by po chwili ułożyć tam głowę. Harry zagryzł wargę, by powstrzymać uśmiech. Pstryknął Louisa w nos.

\- Mamy na to całe dwa tygodnie! – głos Louisa był bardziej piskliwy niż zwykle; mama wytłumaczyła mu, że to przez mutację, jaką ten właśnie przechodził. – Jesteś jedynym z naszej klasy, który w ogóle ją  
wypożyczył!

\- Czyli jestem jedynym rozsądnym. – skwitował Harry i otworzył książkę, by kontynuować czytanie.

Louis nic na to nie odpowiedział, tylko westchnął cicho i zerwał z trawy kwiat koniczyny. Przyglądał  
mu się przez chwilę z uwagą, po czym przeniósł wzrok na Harry’ego, który z delikatnym uśmiechem ukazującym dołeczki, czytał kolejne zdania.

Louis lubił uśmiech Harry’ego.

Harry był w połowie lektury, gdy słońce powoli chyliło się ku zachodowi. Włożył pomiędzy kartki zakładkę, po czym odłożył książkę na bok i spojrzał w dół na Louisa, który w dalszym ciągu leżał na jego kolanach.

Chłopak podniósł się i odgarnął włosy Harry’ego za ucho, wtykając przy tym mały kwiatek. Ten  
w odpowiedzi zaśmiał się cicho.

\- Jesteś taki dziecinny, Louis. – lubił się z nim droczyć. Szatyn za każdym razem rumienił się i udawał obrażonego.

Nawet teraz, gdy mieli po czternaście lat.

Harry lubił rumieńce Louisa.

***

Harry i Louis pierwszy raz poszli na wagary.

Wyszło to całkowicie spontanicznie. Mieli przerwę na lunch, kiedy Louis nagle zapytał:

\- Idziemy się przejść?

Harry podniósł wzrok znad swojej kanapki, by spotkać się z całkowicie poważnym spojrzeniem Louisa.

\- A co z matematyką? – odezwał się, powoli przeżuwając chleb – Mamy sprawdzian, pamiętasz?

Louis przewrócił oczyma, co ostatnio robił dosyć często. Wstał ze swojego miejsca, zarzucił plecak  
na ramię i wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku Harry’ego.

\- Napiszemy go kiedy indziej. – uśmiechnął się szeroko, gdy wielkie zielone oczy cały czas przyglądały mu się znad jedzenia – Jestem pewien, że dostaniesz najlepszą ocenę. Jak zwykle.

Harry spuścił głowę, by ukryć głupi uśmiech, po czym nie wahając się już, schował pospiesznie resztę kanapki do plecaka, chwycił dłoń Louisa i pobiegł za nim.

Przebiegli przez bramę szkoły, unikając nauczyciela, który miał akurat dyżur na dworze. Z głośnymi śmiechami mknęli przez miasto, co jakiś czas zatrzymując się przy jakimś sklepie i robiąc głupie miny do szyb.

Nogi zaniosły ich do lasu.

Harry zdyszany opadł na soczyście zieloną trawę. Rozłożył szeroko ramiona i utkwił spojrzenie  
w chmurach na niebie. Poczuł jak Louis kładzie się obok niego, dlatego przechylił głowę, by na niego spojrzeć. Patrzyli na siebie bez słowa, obydwaj ciężko dysząc, z wysoko uniesionymi kącikami ust. Harry obserwował delikatne zmarszczki spowodowane uśmiechem przy oczach Louisa.

Louis obserwował długie rzęsy rzucające cienie za każdym razem, gdy Harry mrugał oczyma.

Ich oddechy unormowały się, więc szatyn zerwał się z miejsca i porwał za sobą zaskoczonego Harry’ego. Chwycił obie jego dłonie i tanecznym krokiem zakręcił się dookoła.

\- Jesteś taki… - zaczął rozbawiony Harry, jednak Louis mu przerwał.

\- Dziecinny, wiem. – wzruszył ramionami i tym razem okręcił Harry’ego.

Ten w odpowiedzi jedynie zaśmiał się radośnie i pozwolił, aby beztroska całkowicie go ogarnęła.

Tańczyli dopóki nie mieli siły, by się śmiać. Harry w przypływie odwagi przyciągnął Louisa do siebie  
i mocno przytulił. Ten objął go w pasie i ułożył głowę na ramieniu. Był wyższy od Harry’ego, ale to wcale mu nie przeszkadzało.

\- Dziękuję za mile spędzony dzień. – odezwał się Harry i Louis nie mógł powstrzymać cichego parsknięcia.

Odsunął się odrobinę, by na niego spojrzeć. Ciemne włosy Harry’ego od jakiegoś czasu skręcały się  
przy szyi, co Louisowi naprawdę się podobało. Przesunął dłoń wzdłuż jego pleców i wplątał palce  
w lekko kręcące się kosmyki.

\- To był dla mnie zaszczyt. – odpowiedział cicho i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy.

Harry był taki szczęśliwy, stojąc z Louisem na środku lasu. Jego oczy błyszczały w świetle zachodzącego słońca.

To wtedy Louis po raz pierwszy poczuł coś dziwnego w brzuchu.

***

Harry miał osiemnaście lat, gdy zrobił sobie pierwszy tatuaż.

Jego włosy kręciły się, tworząc bałagan na głowie. Usta nabrały intensywniejszego różowego koloru,  
a dołeczki w policzkach sprawiały, że wyglądał czarująco.

Siedział właśnie w ostatniej ławce i zerkał niecierpliwie na zegarek wiszący nad tablicą. Jeszcze pięć minut i będzie mógł pobiec do Louisa, by mu o wszystkim opowiedzieć. Uderzał długopisem o zeszyt, ignorując mrożące krew w żyłach spojrzenie swojego kolegi z ławki. Nie miał czasu, by przejmować się Niallem. Musiał iść do Louisa!

Dlatego też, gdy zadzwonił dzwonek, zerwał się z miejsca i jako jeden z pierwszych wybiegł z klasy.

Zignorował wszystkie powitania i okrzyki, gdy mijał uczniów liceum. Gwałtownie skręcił w prawo,  
gdzie zderzył się z wychodzącym z klasy Louisem.

\- Ups. – szatyn zachwiał się się, jednak Harry chwycił go w ostatniej chwili. Ten podniósł głowę  
i uśmiechnął się delikatnie – Dzięki.

\- Cześć! – brunet pospiesznie pociągnął go za sobą i wyprowadził na dwór.

\- Hej! Powoli! – zaśmiał się Louis, gdy w końcu zatrzymali się, a Harry z podekscytowaniem na niego spojrzał – Wygrałeś w totolotka?

\- Co? – Harry zamrugał nieprzytomnie, po czym machnął ręką – Nieważne. Dzisiaj zrobię sobie tatuaż!

Uśmiech Louisa odrobinę zbladł, podczas gdy ten Harry’ego się powiększył.

\- Naprawdę? – otworzył szeroko oczy, po czym rozejrzał się dookoła i ponownie spojrzał na chłopaka – Ale kto..?

W tym samym momencie podszedł do nich modnie ubrany chłopak o ciemnej karnacji. Louis westchnął cicho, gdy zrozumiał.

\- Cześć, Zayn! – Harry krzyknął radośnie do owego chłopaka, który z delikatnym uśmiechem zatrzymał się przed nimi – Idziemy do mnie, tak?

Zayn w odpowiedzi kiwnął głową i obrzucił szybkim spojrzeniem Louisa, który mimowolnie stanął bliżej Harry’ego.

\- A co z twoją mamą? – Louis spojrzał na górującego nad nim Harry’ego; kiedy on tak wyrósł? – Nie ma nic przeciwko?

\- Zgodziła się. – ten wzruszył w odpowiedzi ramionami i powoli ruszyli w kierunku jego domu – Zresztą, jestem pełnoletni.

Louis kiwnął głową, krocząc obok chłopaka. On miał jeszcze kilka miesięcy do osiemnastki.  
W przeciwieństwie do Zayna, który dumnie szedł po drugiej stronie Harry’ego. Miał dziewiętnaście lat. Louis powstrzymał ciche warknięcie i wcisnął dłonie do kieszeni dżinsowej kurtki.

Harry przez całą drogą rozmawiał z Zaynem o szczegółach tatuażu. Louis w innej sytuacji uznałby  
to za urocze, jednak w tym momencie, kiedy słowa nie były skierowane bezpośrednio do _niego_ , tylko do _Zayna_ , nie było mu do śmiechu.

Louis był zazdrosny.

Gdy dotarło to do niego, na policzkach od razu pojawiły się dorodne rumieńce, które starał się ukryć poprzez spuszczenie głowy. Nie było to w sumie konieczne. Harry na niego nie patrzył.

Weszli do pustego domu Harry’ego. Jego mama musiała mieć dzisiaj na drugą zmianę. Louis chciał wejść po schodach do pokoju chłopaka tak, jak to zazwyczaj robił, jednak ten skierował się z Zaynem do pokoju gościnnego. Westchnął więc cicho i poszedł za nimi.

Zaynowi zajęło godzinę przygotowanie całego sprzętu, a Harry przez cały ten czas podskakiwał  
na kanapie i mówił coś do Louisa, który w odpowiedzi wymuszał uśmiech.

Louis mimowolnie przyglądał się pracy Zayna, któremu w końcu udało się uspokoić Harry’ego. Starał się zignorować fakt, że Harry siedzi bez koszulki, dlatego patrzył na dłonie mulata. W pewnym momencie brunet chwycił go mocno za ramię, co odrobinę go zabolało. Harry patrzył na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczyma i Louis nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że odwzajemniał to spojrzenie. Patrzyli na siebie przez cały czas, gdy Zayn tworzył po wewnętrznej stronie ramienia Harry’ego kontur gwiazdki.

W końcu Zayn skończył, a Harry puścił jego rękę. Louis starał się ukryć rozczarowanie i zamiast tego pochylił się, by spojrzeć na tatuaż.

\- I jak? – zapytał Harry z przejęciem, przez co Louis uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

\- Wyglądasz seksownie. – wywnioskował, co spotkało się z cichym chichotem chłopaka.

Zayn pouczył Harry’ego w jaki sposób ma dbać o tatuaż, po czym pożegnał się i wyszedł. Harry stał przed lustrem z uniesioną ręką i przyglądał się lekko zaczerwienionej skórze. Potem chwycił dłoń Louisa i pociągnął go do swojego pokoju.

Harry wskoczył na łóżko i poklepał miejsce obok siebie. Louis od razu pojawił się obok niego, trzymając w dłoni _tego_ misia, który zawsze leżał na poduszce. Nie przytulił się do Harry’ego, co zawsze robił. Siedział ze skrzyżowanymi nogami i ze zmarszczonym czołem patrzył na chłopaka.

\- Coś się stało? – zapytał w końcu Harry, widząc, że Louis nie ma zamiaru kłaść się obok niego – Skarbie?

Szatyn zarumienił się na to przezwisko i spuścił wzrok na misia, którym bawił się w dłoniach. Gdy Harry nie doczekał się odpowiedzi, przysunął się do chłopaka i uniósł palcem wskazującym oraz kciukiem jego zarumienioną twarz. Louis wstrzymał oddech i nieśmiało zerknął mu w oczy.

\- Powiedz, co się dzieje. – odezwał się cicho Harry, przechylając głowę.

Louis odetchnął głęboko i wymamrotał cicho:

\- Nie podobało mi się to, że Zayn cię dotykał.

Po tych słowach zapanowała cisza, którą po chwili przerwał Harry. Zaśmiał się i nim Louis mógł zareagować, cmoknął go w policzek.

\- Jesteś taki dziecinny, Louis. – usłyszał jeszcze, nim schował twarz w szyi Harry’ego.

***

Był środek zimy, gdy Harry zaprosił Louisa na randkę.

Ciało chłopaka ozdobione było wieloma tatuażami, a burza loków została okiełznana za pomocą bandany. Szczupłe nogi okrywały dopasowane czarne spodnie, których nogawki schowane były  
w zamszowych butach. Na plecy zarzucił modny zielony płaszcz.

Po osiemnastych urodzinach Louisa, Harry zrozumiał, że chłopak jest atrakcyjny.

Coraz częściej przyłapywał się na tym, że milknął w połowie zdania, by przyjrzeć się uważniej przyjacielowi. Zaczął dostrzegać jak promienie słońca idealnie chowały się w miękkich włosach Louisa. Oczy miały śliczny błękitny odcień, a usta układały się w przyjemny uśmiech.

Louis był niższy od Harry’ego, który w okresie dojrzewania nagle wystrzelił do góry. Harry’emu  
się to podobało.

Ale to, co Harry najbardziej lubił w Louisie, to jego rumieńce. Przyłapywał się na tym, że robił wszystko, byle tylko je ujrzeć.

Harry stał przed drzwiami do domu Louisa, bujając się na piętach. We włosach skrzyły się płatki śniegu, a nos zaczerwienił się z zimna. Dłonie wcisnął do kieszeni płaszcza, cierpliwie czekając na chłopaka.  
Na jego ustach błądził zadowolony uśmiech.

Po chwili drzwi otworzyły się, a przed nim stanął Louis. Miał na sobie grubą niebieską kurtkę i ciemny szalik zakrywający połowę twarzy. Mimo to Harry wiedział, że Louis się uśmiechał, ponieważ  
przy oczach pojawiły się delikatne zmarszczki.

Harry pochylił się i złożył delikatny pocałunek na jego policzku, po czym dmuchnął zimnym powietrzem, przez co pojawił się na nim uroczy rumieniec. Zagryzł wargę, z lubością się mu przyglądając.

\- Cześć. – wydusił w końcu i wyciągnął dłoń w stronę chłopaka, który od razu ją chwycił. Harry zaśmiał się cicho, dostrzegając czerwone rękawiczki.

\- Cześć. – odparł wesoło Louis i wyszedł z mieszkania, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Harry zdążył jeszcze puścić oczko do małej siostrzyczki Louisa, która w odpowiedzi zachichotała cicho. – Gdzie mnie zabierasz?

\- Niespodzianka! – Harry ponownie skupił się na Louisie i posłał w jego kierunku czarujący uśmiech, notując w myślach, że to również sprawia, iż chłopak się rumieni – Chodźmy.

Louis kiwnął głową i schował policzki w szaliku. Ruszyli ramię w ramię, trzymając się za ręce.

Harry co jakiś czas zerkał na Louisa, który ze wzrokiem utkwionym w ziemi, kopał kamyczek. Mimowolnie uniósł kącik ust.

Cisza otaczała ich dookoła, co było przyjemną alternatywą do ruchliwego zazwyczaj miasta. Podążali wzdłuż chodnika, bujając delikatnie złączonymi dłońmi.

\- Ładna czapka. – odezwał się w końcu Harry, ponownie patrząc na chłopaka, który w odpowiedzi  
się zgarbił – Hej, naprawdę. Pasuje do twoich oczu.

Louis spojrzał nieśmiało na Harry’ego, po czym kiwnął w podziękowaniu głową. Harry nie mógł  
się powstrzymać, dlatego pocałował go w skroń.

Zatrzymali się przed tłumem ludzi. Louis stanął na palcach i z ciekawością się rozejrzał. W końcu spojrzał pytająco na Harry’ego, który tylko wskazał głową, by szedł za nim. Przepchnęli się na sam początek kolejki i wtedy zobaczyli wielkie lodowisko. Louis zatrzymał się w pół kroku i zadarł szybko głowę  
do góry, by spotkać się z roześmianymi zielonymi oczami.

\- Harry, przecież wiesz, że ja nie… – urwał w połowie i wskazał dłonią na lód z głośnym westchnięciem – To się nie uda.

\- Spokojnie, nauczę cię. – Harry wzruszył ramionami i strzepując z głowy płatki śniegu, podszedł  
do uśmiechniętego kasjera – Cześć, Niall!

Blondyn uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej i pomachał dłonią, by do niego podeszli.

\- Czołem! – od razu otworzył im drzwiczki i wpuścił do środka, ignorując karcące spojrzenia ludzi czekających w kolejce – Życzę miłej zabawy!

\- Dziękujemy. – Harry kiwnął głową i zaprowadził wciąż niepewnego Louisa do ławki, gdzie czekały  
na nich przygotowane wcześniej przez Nialla łyżwy.

Puścił jego dłoń i usiadł, by zdjąć buty. Po chwili Louis zrobił to samo, gdy dotarło do niego,  
że ich pierwsza randka ma miejsce na lodowisku. Harry pomógł mu zawiązać łyżwy, za co podziękował mu uśmiechem. Potem pomógł mu wejść na lodowisko.

Louis od razu przykleił się do Harry’ego, który trzymał go mocno w pasie.

\- Chodź, zaczniemy powoli. – wyszeptał do jego ucha i odsunął go od siebie.

Louis z przerażeniem wpatrywał się w chłopaka, który starał się uspokoić go kolejnym cmoknięciem  
w policzek. Chwycił jego drobne dłonie i pociągnął za sobą. Szatyn pisnął cicho, gdy powoli ruszył  
za Harrym. Bał się rozluźnić, dlatego pozwolił, aby Harry nim kierował.

\- I jak? – zapytał Harry po dłuższej chwili, gdy Louis powoli się przyzwyczajał – Nie jest tak źle, co?

Louis kiwnął w odpowiedzi głową, a Harry puścił jedną jego dłoń, by ten jechał tuż obok niego. Chłopak odetchnął głęboko i pozwolił sobie na cichy śmiech, gdy z zaskoczeniem obserwował swoje łyżwy.

\- Ja jadę! – spojrzał podekscytowany na Harry’ego – Harry, umiem jeździć na łyżwach!

\- Tak, Louis! – krzyknął równie radośnie brunet – Potrafisz! Niedługo pojedziesz na turniej i zdobędziesz medal!

Louis zaśmiał się i odrobinę przyspieszył, ciągnąc za sobą Harry’ego. Coraz pewniej sunął po lodzie  
i całkiem zgrabnie wymijał ludzi, którzy zdążyli już wejść na obiekt. Harry z zadowoleniem obserwował twarz chłopaka, na której wymalowała się czysta radość.

\- Chcesz spróbować sam? – zapytał w końcu i zatrzymał się.

Louis spojrzał na niego przez ramię, po czym kiwnął głową. Puścił jego dłoń i obserwował jak szatyn  
ze skupieniem jeździ pomiędzy ludźmi.

Harry dopiero teraz poczuł jak szybko bije mu serce.

Powoli ruszył za chłopakiem, który co jakiś czas zerkał na niego i puszczał mu oczko. Jakaś dziewczynka wpadła na Harry’ego, który w ostatniej chwili złapał ją i uchronił przed upadkiem. Uśmiechnął się  
do niej delikatnie, po czym pozwolił odjechać. Rozejrzał się dookoła. Louisa nigdzie nie było.

Uśmiech zniknął z jego zarumienionej od mrozu twarzy, gdy pospiesznie przeczesywał lodowisko. Zawołał Louisa, jednak nigdzie go nie dostrzegał. Odwrócił się w momencie, gdy ktoś z głośnym krzykiem wpadł prosto w jego ramiona. Sapnął zaskoczony, trzymając mocno drżącą postać. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego, że drży od powstrzymywanego śmiechu. Odsunął ją na długość swoich ramion.

Louis stał przed nim rozchichotany, z przekrzywioną czapką i płatkiem śniegu, który chwilę potem stopił się na jego nosie. Serce Harry’ego zabiło trochę mocniej, gdy ponownie przyciągnął chłopaka do siebie.

\- Wystraszyłeś mnie! – wymruczał i trącił nosem lodowaty policzek Louisa.

Chłopak wplótł palce w jego mokre loki i delikatnie przeczesał. Potem odsunął się i potarł nosem o nos bruneta, który otworzył szeroko oczy w zaskoczeniu. Louis zagryzł wargę i pociągnął go za sobą.

\- Nie stój tak! – zawołał i z głośnym śmiechem kontynuowali jazdę.

 

Po lodowisku poszli do kawiarni, która przyjęła ich przyjemnym ciepłem i zapachem. Harry wysunął krzesło i cierpliwie poczekał aż Louis usiądzie, a po chwili skierował się do swojego i również  
na nie opadł. Z przyjemnością obserwował nieśmiały uśmiech chłopaka.

Zamówili gorącą czekoladę i tiramisu. Włosy Louisa opadały mu na oczy, gdy zdjął czapkę i zabrał się  
za jedzenie. Harry pochylił się nad stołem i odgarnął je za ucho, a Louis zamarł z łyżeczką w buzi.

\- Dziękuję. – odezwał się w końcu i odchrząknął. Harry uśmiechnął się.

Jedli w ciszy, co jakiś czas popijając pyszną czekoladę. W pomieszczeniu panował przyjemny gwar rozmów osób, które również przyszły tutaj, by ochronić się przed zimnem.

Louis przyglądał się obrazom na ścianach, gdy skończyli jeść. Kelnerka zdążyła już zabrać brudne talerze, a oni po prostu siedzieli i rozkoszowali się swoją obecnością. Harry oparł głowę na dłoni i utkwił spojrzenie w Louisie, który w dalszym ciągu ciekawie się rozglądał.

\- Świetnie się dzisiaj bawiłem. – Harry przerwał pierwszy ciszę, skupiając uwagę Louisa na sobie.

Chłopak pokiwał głową i pochylił się, układając dłonie na stole.

\- Ja również! – odpowiedział wesoło – Najlepsze było jak wywróciłeś się, bo…

Harry po prostu wsłuchiwał się w przyjemną barwę głosu Louisa, który z podekscytowaniem opowiadał o dzisiejszym dniu. Jego oczy rozświetlały się, gdy opowiadał o czymś śmiesznym, a rumieńce pogłębiały się, kiedy Harry wspominał o sytuacjach, które uważał za urocze.

W końcu ponownie zagłębili się w relaksującej ciszy. Louis co jakiś czas nieśmiało zerkał na Harry’ego, który za każdym razem go na tym przyłapywał.

\- Jesteś taki dziecinny, Louis. – powiedział cicho, kiedy Louis znowu spuścił zawstydzony wzrok.

 

Szli powoli obok siebie, a księżyc delikatnie oświecał im drogę. Śnieg ślicznie mienił się, dzięki czemu Harry miał szansę przyglądać się onieśmielonemu obliczu Louisa. Ich dłonie co jakiś czas stykały się  
aż w końcu szatyn wplótł palce pomiędzy te należące do Harry’ego. Nie mógł nic poradzić na głupawy uśmiech, który pojawił się na jego twarzy.

\- Dziękuję, Harry. – wyszeptał Louis, kiedy zatrzymali się przed jego domem – To był cudowny dzień.

Następnie stanął na palcach i ledwo wyczuwalnie musnął usta Harry’ego.

Harry stał, wpatrując się w sylwetkę Louisa, który znikał we wnętrzu domu. Przycisnął dłoń do ust  
i zagryzł wargę, tłumiąc chichot.

\- Do zobaczenia, Louis. – mruknął do siebie i z lekkim sercem skierował się do swojego domu.

***

Był środek lata, kiedy Harry zapytał Louisa o chodzenie.

Pojechali na biwak wraz z przyjaciółmi. Niall i Zayn zajęli się rozkładaniem namiotów, podczas gdy oni pobiegli na plażę znajdującą się przy lesie.

Louis wyglądał pięknie w koszulce Harry’ego, która sięgała mu do połowy ud. Zielone kąpielówki znikały pod nią. Miał na głowie czapkę z daszkiem przekręconą do tyłu. Harry jak urzeczony szedł za nim,  
po drodze ściągając swoją koszulę i odrzucając gdzieś na bok. Louis zerknął na niego przez ramię  
i przygryzł wargę, błądząc wzrokiem po idealnie wyrzeźbionym torsie. Harry posłał w jego kierunku zadowolony uśmieszek.

Louis zatrzymał się przy brzegu, po czym zdjął czapkę oraz koszulkę. Zanurzył stopy w wodzie i zadrżał mimowolnie. Harry podszedł do niego i chwycił za dłoń.

\- Na trzy? – zapytał, a Louis kiwnął w odpowiedzi głową – Raz, dwa… trzy!

Ze śmiechem wbiegli do wody, po czym prawie równocześnie zanurkowali. Harry wynurzył się i zaczesał włosy do tyłu. Rozejrzał się dookoła, nie dostrzegając nigdzie Louisa. Po chwili chłopak wskoczył na jego plecy z głośnym okrzykiem i przylgnął do nich całym ciałem.

\- Hej, małpko. – Harry zaśmiał się cicho i cmoknął ramię Louisa, które owinęło się wokół jego szyi.

Louis wydał z siebie dźwięk, który prawdopodobnie miał przypominać odgłos małpy. Harry odwrócił się i ułożył dłonie na biodrach chłopaka, który w dalszym ciągu się wygłupiał.

\- Jesteś taki dziecinny. – wyszeptał z ustami przyciśniętymi do szyi Louisa – Bądź moim chłopakiem, Lou.

Szatyn westchnął cicho, mięknąc w ramionach Harry’ego, który przyciągnął go do siebie. Błądził mokrymi od wody wargami po szczupłym ramieniu chłopaka, czekając na odpowiedź.

\- Dobrze. – Louis odchylił głowę, by na niego spojrzeć – Ale ty musisz być moim chłopakiem, Harry.

Brunet nie mógł powstrzymać cichego parsknięcia. Po chwili jednak kiwnął głową i pochylił się, składając pocałunek na wąskich ustach Louisa, który od razu go odwzajemnił.

\- Dobrze.

 

Leżeli na plaży, rozkoszując się promieniami słońca, które ogrzewało ich mokre ciała. Ich nogi zaplątały się razem, a oczy wzajemnie rzucały sobie znaczące spojrzenia. Dłoń Louisa wędrowała po konturach tatuażów, gdy składał delikatne pocałunki na obojczyku Harry’ego.

\- Nie jestem dziecinny. – wypalił nagle i usiadł na biodrach Harry’ego, który od razu zaczął gładzić jego uda.

\- Jesteś. – odparł Harry, błądząc wzrokiem po pięknej twarzy Louisa – Uwielbiam to.

Louis już nic nie odpowiedział. Ułożył dłonie po obu stronach głowy chłopaka i pochylił się, chwytając zębami jego dolną wargę.

***

Harry i Louis rozpoczęli studia.

Zajmowali wspólnie pokój w domu Zayna, który okazał się być całkiem fajnym kolesiem. Wiedzieli,  
że to tylko tymczasowe. Zaczęli powoli rozglądać się za własnym mieszkaniem.

Louis wniósł ostatnie pudło do pokoju i odetchnął głęboko. Opadł na łóżko i przymknął powieki.  
Na jego ustach czaił się delikatny uśmiech. Był szczęśliwy.

\- To już wszystko. – usłyszał zachrypnięty głos swojego chłopaka, który położył się obok niego – Louis?

Szatyn zamruczał cicho na znak, że go słucha.

\- Jak to się stało? – otworzył oczy i ujrzał pochylającego się nad nim Harry’ego – Cholera, utopiłeś mojego misia!

Louis otworzył usta, żeby coś odpowiedzieć, ale jedyne na co było go stać, to śmiech. Chwycił uśmiechniętą twarz Harry’ego w swoje dłonie.

\- Odkupiłem ci go. – powiedział powoli, zahaczając kciukiem o dolną wargę – Zapomniałeś już?

\- Nie śmiałbym. – Harry uniósł wysoko jedną brew rozbawiony – Byłeś wtedy taki wystraszony.

Louis uderzył go delikatnie w pierś i burknął cicho. Harry roześmiał się.

\- Jesteś taki dziecinny. – chwycił jego nadgarstki i przyszpilił do łóżka – Kocham cię, Louis.

\- Też cię kocham, Harry.

Szatyn rozchylił usta i pozwolił się całować Harry’emu. Z czasem ten uwolnił jego dłonie, które Louis  
od razu wsunął pod koszulkę chłopaka i przejechał paznokciami po umięśnionych plecach.

\- Powiedz mi… - Harry ponownie się odezwał, przyciskając usta do jego ucha – Jaki jestem?

\- Idealny. – Louis odpowiedział bez wahania.

_fin._


End file.
